A Vampire's Kiss
by futureauthor1985
Summary: Miranda and Shane are a hopeless pair...and they are in the middle of something even more dangerous than their worst nightmares...
1. Chapter 1

_A Vampire's Kiss_

_By futureauthor1985_

(A year ago)

Miranda dozed in the passenger seat, her chest slowly rising and falling as Shane drove the car. His arm was around her shoulders and the other held the steering wheel. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, then went around the other side and carried Miranda inside. He set her on the couch, her father helping. "Alright, Shane, see you tomorrow," he said, dismissing his daughter's boyfriend. He nodded and drove the pickup truck back the way they had come. He was going down the road to his house and it was late, rain drizzling, for it was mid-spring. He saw something flash across the road in his headlights and he braked sharply, but the wet road made him slide. The back of the truck hit into the trees that lined the road and the airbags inflated. He groaned, feeling stupid, and ran a hand through his short black hair, but something fell onto the top of the car bonnet. He couldn't see it, the lights had gone out when the car crashed, and then a pale fist emerged from the darkness and hit the windshield, cracking it open. The hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him through, the glass cutting through his skin. He screamed, but they put something cold to his neck and it silenced him, he couldn't speak. "How beautiful he is," a female voice remarked, and he could make out a pale-skinned girl with dark purple eyes and silver hair. "I should like to keep him, after we have a bit of a snack," another said, and a blonde, red-eyed girl entered his view. The man holding his fist had brown hair that had a surfer-cut hairstyle with almond-shaped eyes, but the scariest part was that the eyes were an almost clear blue. "Who are you?" Shane asked in fear. They chuckled. "More like what are we, sweet human," the silver-haired one corrected sweetly, grinning and showing a pair of sharp fangs instead of incisors. "Yes, he is lovely, he shall do well. Can we keep him, Jordan?" the blonde begged. The man looked from the girls to Shane. "Alright, I'd like to see him suffer anyway. But I get a drink first, I'm dry," he insisted, and lifted Shane higher. The silver-haired girl reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed the choking Shane, then looked him over contently. "He will definitely do," she agreed, and returned to Jordan's side. Jordan grinned. "Girls, you can do the honors," he purred and the others grinned. Jordan slightly lowered Shane and the two girls stood on each side of him. The silver-haired one pressed her mouth to his neck and looked at the blonde one. The other one did the same and watched her, then they both bit down, their fangs sinking in like butter. Shane tried to scream but all he could do was writhe in Jordan's grip. The girls giggled and Jordan bit his shoulder, sucking some blood out for a snack. The venom spread and paralyzed him in pain, and he passed into unconsciousness. The vampire trio dashed towards the forest, dragging the body with them. When Shane woke, he was in a white room with tile floors and he was undressed on a metal table. Everything looked blurry, but he swore he saw something in the corner. The girls from before walked from the corner and stood over him, grinning. "He turned out amazing," one said. "Well, of course! He was even gorgeous before, he was just too…alive," the other pointed out. "Miranda…" Shane whispered, and he tried to get up but he fell on the floor. He scrambled to crouch, his bare feet on the cold tile floor. "Who are you?" he asked. "Why did you bring me here?" The blonde one shook her head. "Always the same questions," she said, and Shane charged the two girls in anger, but they each outstretched a hand towards him, their palms facing him. "Nisefthen!" they yelled, and he was frozen. "You are ours, newborn, and we command you," the silver haired one ordered, and Shane looked up in fear now, uncertain of his future…

(Now)

Miranda sat in school, looking bored and sick as always. She seemed lifeless since her boyfriend had disappeared a year ago…She walked home, her face hidden behind her hoodie and long brown hair. All her old friends had noticed months ago that she would never be the same without Shane, and her parents were trying too hard to 'fix' her. She reached home and walked inside. "I'm home," she called, and her mother came towards her from the kitchen. "Sweetie, your father and I need to tell you…We're moving to Colorado," she said, and Miranda looked at them in shock. "You're taking me now? On the anniversary of….Shane…?" she asked helplessly. Her mother at least looked guilty. "It's for your own good, sweetie. We're leaving tomorrow," she explained, and Miranda ran up to her room, finding everything in a box.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Reunion_

Miranda watched as they pulled up to the new house in Colorado, a two-story with big rooms. She grabbed a few boxes for her room and dragged them upstairs, her gloomy attitude not improving. She set her room up the exact same way she had had it in the old house, pictures of Shane everywhere…She would never forget him, she had to make sure. Miranda walked downstairs and her father was talking to a man and a teenage boy, about her age. "Miranda, this is Marty Clem and his son Jordan," he introduced, and the two looked up at her. They were very good looking, she had to admit. Marty waved and Jordan just met her eyes, mischief behind his complexion. She tried to smile and managed to look mildly cheerful. "Someone didn't want to move?" asked Marty. "No, umm…She's upset because a boyfriend of hers disappeared about a year ago…We're hoping a change of scenery will help," her dad explained quietly. "I can still hear you, Dad," she pointed out. "Was his name Shane?" asked Jordan. "Well…yes…How did you know that?" he asked. "I saw it on the news," he explained and her father nodded. "The worst part is they never found the poor guy, so his parents are hoping he's still alive," he whispered. "I can still hear you," Miranda sighed impatiently. "That's my daughter, ears like a hawk," her dad said. She smiled for a second in agreement, but she quickly returned to her neutral glazed look. "Why doesn't Jordan show her around while we talk?" asked Marty. Everyone looked to Miranda. "Sure," she said, shrugging. She pulled her hoodie on and flipped the hood up, wearing worn-out jeans with holes in the knees and the cuff at the bottom ruined. She walked beside Jordan uncomfortably. He elbowed her. "So do you like the mall or the park?" he asked. "I don't like people…Whichever has less of those…" she mumbled. He nodded. "Simple," he commented, and led her to a meadow in a valley between the foothills of the Rockies. "See? No people," he pointed out and pulled himself into a tree. She smiled reluctantly. "Really? All I get for an amazing trick for that is a lousy smile? I at least deserve applause," he argued. She rolled her eyes but clapped very slowly four times. "Wonderful. Yes, that should be enough applause for one year," he agreed sarcastically. She sat on a boulder. "Good, because you aren't getting any more from me," she announced. He smirked. "Fine then, I guess I'll just go to the mall where there are tons of mean people and let you lose your way home," he suggested. "Ever heard of cell phones?" she asked, pulling out her own. "So why don't you give me your number so I can give you directions all the time?" he asked. "That's ok, I'll just buy a map, I'm sure it will talk less," she pointed out. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "You're kinda weird," she noticed. "Why thank you," Jordan said, gracefully bowing with one hand keeping him balanced on his perch. She shrugged and walked toward the town. He jogged next to her. "I think you should meet my friends," he insisted. "That's ok," she insisted. "No, really. They're nice," he urged. "Fine," she agreed. He grinned and led her towards the school area, but everyone was outside on lunch tables for good weather. "Hey, Jordan," a blonde girl with reddish-brown eyes greeted. Another girl had white-blonde hair and purpley-blue eyes and there was a boy with short black hair and solid green eyes. In the back, there was a boy with sandy hair and dark, dark gray eyes. "Hey, everyone, this is Miranda. She's new," he called, introducing her. The black-haired boy started at that name but returned to a relaxed posture. They all looked gorgeous, and Miranda felt plain and ugly beside them. Jordan put his arm around her. "This is Rosetta, Shimmer, Kyle, and Tom," he said, pointing to each as he said it. She met Kyle's eyes for a moment, the black-haired one. "Hi," she said, still a little shy. Shimmer waved and Rosetta smiled cheerfully. Tom and Kyle looked either bored or…in pain… "Hey, why don't you sit by us?" asked Rosetta, patting the spot between herself and Shimmer. Miranda sat, not wanting to look as horrible as she always felt. She wanted friends, a fresh start.

At the end of the day, Jordan walked her home. They stopped at her driveway. "Hey, Miranda…I had a great time, and I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie sometime," he asked. She thought for a moment, chewing her lip nervously. "Umm…Ok," she agreed. "When?" she asked. "How about tomorrow at eight?" he asked. "Sure," she said, and turned to go to her house. Jordan turned, grinning, and walked down the street to meet his friends halfway. "She's coming," he said, and they smiled, all except for Kyle…

**End of Chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A Warning…_

_Miranda sat on the beach, waves lapping at her toes. She leaned backwards, getting sand in her dark brown hair. Her fingers were intertwined with someone else's and she turned to see Jordan there. "Jordan?" she asked, confused. Suddenly Shane appeared on her other side, his fingers walking along the line of her hip. "Morning, gorgeous," Jordan replied, grinning. "Shane?" she asked, turning to him. He smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss her, and she met him eagerly. Was it really Shane? His hand held the back of her neck, but then Shane seemed to be pulled away by the wind, part of him being pulled away from her like sand grains in a dust storm. She reached for the particles of Shane, but they were gone. Jordan sat, sorting seashells. She turned to him. "Why are you here?" she asked, confused. "Because it's a nightmare, sweetie," he growled, smiling, as the sunlight faded to darkness and his smile grew fangs. They were now in a dark forest, surrounded by oak trees. He stood and pulled her with him. He turned to her and moved her hair out of the way, then he moved as if to kiss her neck, but instead he bit into her. Pain coursed through her body, her limbs on fire. She screamed, the pain overwhelming…_

And she woke up, still screaming. Lights turned on and neighbors looked out windows, trying to make sure everyone was alright. Miranda groaned. Now she had another torturous dream to keep her up at night about Shane…She felt guilty. How could she even think of liking someone else when Shane could still be out there? Miranda felt disgusted with herself. Her father came in, wearing an old T-shirt, some pajama pants, and an old, navy blue bathrobe. "You ok?" he asked, checking like he had since Shane was gone. She nodded, a lump in her throat so big she didn't think she could speak. "Listen…Umm…I know you're still hung up on Shane, but uh…this Jordan kid seems to be nice, I think you should try to move on," he advised. Her eyes turned from scared to enraged as her father said that. "Move on? He could still be out there! He might be getting tortured or abused or slowly poisoned, but he might be alive! How can I move on when he might still be looking for someone to help him? And what if he does come back?" she asked. "I think the better question is what if he doesn't," he corrected. "Will you let it go and get on with your life or will you ruin your future for a boy?" She stared at him, mortified that he would say that. He shook his head. "I thought so." He walked back to the bedroom and went to sleep. Miranda turned and saw someone in the driveway, right by her window. She sat on the window sill, watching the figure. It was definitely a guy, with his stance and build. She studied it, watching him kick at pebbles. He looked up and saw her, then waved. It was Jordan. She waved back. "What are you doing?" she asked, not wanting her parents to hear her though. "I heard the screaming and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he explained. "I'm fine," she assured him. He nodded but walked forward, then grabbed onto a tree branch. He pulled himself through the branches, toward her window. Eventually they were eye to eye. He had beautiful light blue eyes… "Want to go for a walk?" he asked casually. She smiled. "You're kind of a whacko. You know that, right?" she asked, more cheery. "Why of course," he admitted. She smiled wider. "Just a second, I need to get some shoes and jeans and stuff," she said, and closed the curtain. She quickly got dressed and snatched up a pair of sneakers. She didn't put them on yet, worried that her parents would wake. She slid out of the window and Jordan helped her onto the branch. She shoved her converse on and he carried Miranda down to the ground. He set her down and took her hand as they walked along the moonlit path. They were going towards a hill that was lined with trees. "I wanted to show you something," he explained, and put his arm around her waist. They stopped in a small clearing below a giant oak tree. He turned to face her. "So about your old boyfriend…Was he hotter than me?" he asked jokingly. "About the same," she said, her heart breaking a little at the mention of Shane. "Oh, ok. I just had to make sure. After all, I know no one could top you so you have nothing to worry about," he pointed out. "Sure," she argued. "I mean it! Why else would I ask you out when every other girl's being an idiot and following me around on purpose?" he asked. She shrugged. "Because I'm less of an idiot?" she asked. "Damn right, you're less of an idiot! By miles! Now come on," he insisted, and his arm was around her waist again as they went to the center of the clearing to two stumps. They each sat on one, facing each other. "So now what?" she asked. He smiled. "It's a surprise," he insisted, and he stood, his eyes melting to a transparent blue. Miranda met his eyes in fear and scrambled away, but Tom blocked her path. All around the clearing, there were people she had seen in town. Rosetta, Shimmer, Marty Clem, Kyle, and even a few other neighbors she had seen blocked her escape path. She backed away slowly and ran into Jordan again. "What are you?" she asked. He grinned. "A horrible nightmare," he said, and someone tackled her from behind, shoving a rag on her face which had gases that made her pass out…She hung limp in Tom's arms and Jordan took her from him, holding her gently. "Let's get her back to the lab," he said, and they ran through the night, miles away from any home Miranda had ever known.

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
